Hair of the Dog
by T126.02
Summary: An ATC (After the Credits) for the episode "By Any Other Name". Seemed appropriate for those suffering from the after effects of New Year's Eve parties. Spoiler Alert.


_A/N: After watching this episode I thought of a couple of possible missing scenes Here is one of the possibilities. All errors are my own!_

 **Hair of The Dog**

The roaring sound grew steadily louder.

" _Sumthin must be wrong with the engines!",_ was the first thought that made its way through the fog and darkness of Montgomery Scott's mind.

The adrenaline pumped through his body and his eyes flew open. An action he immediately regretted. "Oh no." He groaned when a lightening bolt of pain hit him square between the eyes at warp speed and penetrated the depths of his brain and did not subside even though he had closed his eyes tightly.

Scotty remained that way until reality slowly closed in on him and he recalled what put him in the circumstances he now found himself.

" _Stimulate their senses." The captain said._

And of course Lt. Commander Scott, being an excellently dedicated member of Star Fleet and loyal to his captain had gone above and beyond the call of duty in executing his orders.

The sound of the engines still roared and Scotty realized it wasn't the Enterprise's engines that were roaring. And when he dared open his eyes again the antiseptic smell that filled his nostrils combined with the spinning room caused his stomach to lurch. He tried to sit up but that action set off a volcanic eruption that rushed up his esophagus and spewed forth.

"For the love of ..." McCoy grumbled when the fowl odor of undigested alcohol and food permeated the atmosphere.

"NURSE CHAPEL!" McCoy called when Tomar, the Kelvan who occupied the bio-bed across the room followed Scotty's lead.

Strong hands kept Scotty from falling off the bio-bed. Then he became embarrassing aware of what had happened.

"Pardon me gentlemen!" Scotty said in the most dignified Scottish manner he could muster.

"You couldn't help it Scotty." McCoy replied some what sympathetically and then turning to look at Jim Kirk he sarcastically continued "You were just following orders."

Kirk shot McCoy a dirty look.

"Don't worry Mr. Scott, you were of course following orders." Jim said as he looked down at the multi-colored mess that had splattered not only on his boots, but the boots of Dr. McCoy and Spock.

"How'd I get here?" Scotty asked once he regained control of his body.

"Captain Kirk became concerned of your location. Your presence had been unaccounted for several hours." Spock stated. "So it was logical to assume since you were not in the Officer's Lounge you were in your quarters."

Scotty's strength began to wane and he laid back on the bed and the throbbing in his head, temporarily forgotten with the stomach episode continued where it left off.

"Dr. McCoy." Scotty said, his left forearm now covering his eyes. "Ave ya got sumthin' for my ..."

"Yes Scotty coming right up." McCoy said and then he sidestepped the mess on the deck and left the room.

"Captain Kirk," Scotty mumbled, "what about the Kelvans?"

"Taken care of on all fronts Scotty. All of the Kelvan's senses were..." Kirk said in halting speech as he rubbed his left shoulder while looking over at Spock, "were successfully stimulated. We are on our way back to our own galaxy."

"Here ya go Scotty," McCoy ordered as he re-entered the room with a glass of dark liquid in his hand. "Drink this down, it will help ya feel better."

"Aye." Scott replied. Kirk and Spock helped the Scotsman to sit up while McCoy helped him drink.

Scotty began to drink and then stopped and looked at McCoy in disbelief.

"Go ahead, drink it all." McCoy ordered. "It is just an old Southern remedy."

"Is that what I think it is Bones?" Kirk asked.

"Yes it is." McCoy replied. "Nothing better to combat a hangover than a glass of the hair of the dog that bit you."

The eyebrow over Spock's left eye went up and a look of mass confusion, well as much of an expression of confusion that a good Vulcan would allow showed on the First Officer's face.

"Something the matter Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked when he saw Spock's reaction to McCoy's prescription.

"I assumed Mr. Scott's present condition was due to the amount of alcohol he and Tomar consumed."

"Yes that is correct Mr. Spock." McCoy said. "You want to dispute my treatment regimen?"

"No Dr. McCoy, I have found you to be, despite your tendency for the dramatic, a very competent physician."

"Then what is the problem?" McCoy asked as they helped Scotty lay back down.

"I was not aware of any dog on board the Enterprise."


End file.
